Susan And The Cat
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Susan Bonner is a Kindergarten teacher who is best friends with our favorite cat, but when Catwomen needs help, she pins in and helps her, but more trouble accords, and she'll end up with a hit on her head by Deathstroke, hunted by Batman, and is on the FBI's most wanted list.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Batman**

Susan Bonner was a 26 year old female teacher at Gotham Elementary School, She had black hair and had blue diamond eyes, was average height. Susan dedicated her life to teaching kindergarten. She loved kids, and one day she wanted to settle down with a man and have kids of her own. But Susan didn't have any family, not anymore, not even a boyfriend, she lived alone at the mansion her parents left her before they died when she was she wasn't making all the money needed to pay for the mansion due to all of her family's savings was stolen from the evil mastermind, Penguin. But all that was going to change.

"Johnny sweetheart, please go back to sleep." Susan asked in her polite teacher voice.

Johnny stood up, gathering all of the other kids attention, "No! Because I'm a lion! Rawr!" Said Johnny, pretending to be a lion, which made all the kids laugh.

Susan sighed, and looked down. "I need a new job." explained Susan to herself.

Susan has just awoken from her afternoon nap from the doorbell ringing followed by loud knocking on the front door. Susan made her way to the front door with her pajamas still on, she was exhausted. She opened the door to a familiar female guest.

The guest smiled as Susan opened the door and the guest said, "Ah, Susan, I need a favor."

Susan raised her heavy eyes a little more then they already where, then Susan responded, "Selina? You haven't been around here in a while, still doing that Catwomen gig?"

Selina Kyle laughed then replied, "Of course sweetheart, are you still doing that kindergarten gig?"

Susan frowned then said, "Why are you here Susan?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Asked Selina.

"Why are you here Selina..." growled Susan.

Selina smiled, "You know why I'm here Susan honey."

Susan hoped her old friend wasn't talking about what she thought she was, Susan had a new life, and new career, and a fresh start, and she didn't want to ruin it. Although, she could use the money.. or she'll end up on the streets, and this mansion has been In the Bonner family for generations.

"Ok.. come in." Susan said, while standing to the side allowing her to step in.

Selina looked around the mansion, "Susan, this place looked better then I remember."

Selina sat down in a leather chair with another similar chair in front of it and an huge fireplace on both of the chairs right. Susan sat in the chair in front of the chair Selina was in, waiting for her to speak.

"I need your help with an heist, like the old days." Selina asked.

"No Selina, I'm sorry, but you know I've been done with that kind of business now. I'm a kindergarten teacher.." explained Susan.

Selina laughed to herself, "Please Susan, you can barely even control your children, by the way, if that Johnny kid ask what happened to his lunch money, I think you know what feline to call."

"What? You were watching me?" asked Susan, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I forget to mention I bugged your classroom? Woops." responded Selina.

Susan sighed, then said, "No Selina, I'm afraid I can't help you.. and maybe you could get the bug out of my floor as well please?"

Selina looked a bit surprised that Susan found out about the second bug in the house and unless she has been tearing up the floorboard lately, she's still got it.

"Mmm, very good Susan, you haven't lost your touch, when I sneaked in here, I never thought you'd find it.. ok, I guess I'll head out now. Make to call if change your mind." sighed Selina, waving goodbye.

Selina left through the door, and before Susan could go check out the window, Selina disappeared.

Susan sighed, "I really do need a new job.. and a new name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Bonner, may you come inside of my office?" Tim Vincent, the principal of the Elementary, asked.

Susan nodded her head and then made her way into the principal's office. She sat down in the chair right in front of Tim's desk.

"Yes Mr. Vincent?" Asked Susan.

Tim sighed, then said, "Ms. Bonner.. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have to let you go next week... I'm sorry."

"What? Why?!" Asked a very shocked Susan.

"The school is losing money and we have to let a few teachers go to save up money.." replied Tim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Susan was forced to get a new job.. but what could she do..

She then remembered her and Selina's conversation.. it could fix all her problems..

"Ms Bonner.." said Johnny while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Johnny?" asked Susan in her polite teacher voice.

"Someone stole my lunch money!" Johnny said in anger.

'You know what feline to call.' those where Selina's words running through her head.

"I'll find your money Johnny, don't worry." replied Susan, Johnny smiled and then ran off.

'Ok Selina.. you got my attention.. don't lose it.' said Susan in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selina was relaxing in her chair while petting one of her favorite cats, a grey one, her name was Siren and her sister that was white, her name was Autumn. She was enjoying the last bit of the day before she gets dressed up and attempt the hardest heist in her career. Before she got an call, Selina picked up the phone and answered.

"Kyle resistance." Selina said after she answered.

Susan sighed on the other side of the phone, "Selina, I'm up for the job.."

Selina chuckled on the other side of the line, "I'll be there in a hour." then she hung up.

"This should be fun." smirked Selina while petting Autumn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan was wearing a white version of Catwomen outfit except Susan's had googles, longer ears and a full head mask.

Selina climbed through Susan's window, like the old days.

"Whoa, what get up are you wearing?" asked Selina, revealing that her outfit was a exact replica of Susan's except it's black.

"What the fuck are YOU wearing?" asked Susan referencing that her suit and Susan's where the same.

"Ok I know this looks kinda wired.. but I wasn't expecting you to pull out an old school." Selina responded.

Susan realized what was happening, "Jesus... Jesus Selina.. you stole my suit layout?"

Selina put her hands up in defense then responded, "in my defense.. I am a thief.."

Susan cut her off right there, "Oh give me a break Selina.. now we look like a walking Yang and Yin symbol."

Selina raised an eyebrow then said, "You mean Yin and Yang?"

"What?" replied Susan.

"It's Yin and Yang.. you don't know Yin and Yang, you don't have a boyfriend, and your about to lose your house, girl, your life sucks.." said Selina pointing at her while speaking.

"And you have a boyfriend!? And can you get that bug outta here already, the house thing was private!" responded Susan in anger.

"No, I will not remove the bug and I do have the a boyfriend, it's Batman.." replied Selina.

"Oh brother... You know what I'm not having this conversation, I'm just going to change out and use my ski mask and black cloths." said Susan, heading to the closet.

"You keep a ski mask? Those ones that those beginners use, man your life really does suck." laughed Selina.

"Shut up." growled Susan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan came in to the living room where Selina was, and Susan was in her ski mask with her black jacket, and black pants with matching black running shoes.

"Ok, so lets head up to the roofs, we'll enter the bank from the top, it's the only way in, ill explain on the way." said Selina in a serious tone.

Susan frowned, "Are you out your damn mind!? Im not gonna go Assassin's Creed in this bitch, what do I look like?!"

Selina sighed, "Oh, man up Susan, you always bail on me at rooftop jumping, you owe me, and the roofs aren't that far apart from each other."

"Fine... ok whatever." sighed Susan.

Selina smiled and then headed out, followed by Susan, Susan jumped from the window to the top of the next door couple's house in one jump, the house led to a building and from that building, is to 5 other buildings, then finally... to the bank.

Susan sighed and then said, 'Why did I agree to this?..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok Susan.. you can do this... you are a strong independent women... all you gotta do is jump from the top floor window, to the top of Ebony and Jason's house..' said Susan to herself.

She was standing on the window getting ready to jump as soon as the people in the other house opened their window and shouted, "SUSAN DON'T DO IT, YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR, I KNOW YOUR LIFE IS PRETTY ROUGH BUT DON'T JUST END IT, I KNOW SOMEONE THAT COULD HELP YOU!" Yelled Ebony.

"Yea, listen to her Susan! Don't do it." Shouted Jason.

Selina was cracking up, she held it in so the couple couldn't hear her.

"I'm not killing myself... I'm just trying to jump on the top of your house... I've been practicing park core. Is my life that bad.." sighed Susan. 'Geez.. makes me actually _want _to kill herself..'

She then successfully leaped from the window to the roof of the house, and Selina helped her up.

"Good job Susan!" Ebony yelled before closing their window.

"Idiot blonde..." said Susan to herself.

Selina chuckled at Susan's response. Then the thief's headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't we just drive to a roof closer to the bank!" an exhausted Susan complained.

"That wouldn't be fun Sussie!" an fully energized Catwomen responded.

They were only one buildings away, but the next building was huge, and their only way to their wave point.

"OH HELLS NO!" Shouted Susan while looking at the huge building, "IM NOT CLIMBING THIS BIG ASS BUILDING."

"Susan and its only like 60 feet tall, and it's connected to the building we are on.." sighed Selina.

"ONLY!?" shouted Susan.

Selina looked up, "Ok Susan, you go through the window right there, and I'll be right behind you, there's another building on the other side."

Susan sighed then responded, "Alright lets go."

Susan walked up to the window and bashed the window with her foot. She and Selina made their way into the building. There was no one there, it was a huge office.

And finally they made it to the end of the building and onto the other building next to it. The bank was on their right, and Joker's crew was there, making chaos by robbing the same bank they were trying to rob. And they knew The Joker was there because his personal car was there, the one where him and Harley rode around in. And the guards where actually holding back The Joker's crew.

"Hmm, Joker's here.. I guess this diamond is more popular then I thought, even better.. You ready to meet your BFF Joker again?" smirked Selina, looking at Susan.

Susan raised an eyebrow and looked back at Susan, "I'm always ready to meet Joker."


End file.
